Things I Cannot Do In The World of Fossil Fighters
by Leopardus
Summary: Being brought into one of your most favorite game would be a blessing, obviously. Possibly the best thing that could happen to a person. You may want to do everything in said game. But of course, there are things that simply cannot be done, no matter how tempting it may be. Here, some of said things will be proved. Rated T- For I don't know what is to come.
1. Introduction

**Before You Read: **This fan-fiction will contain things that certainly cannot be done in the world of Fossil Fighters, as the title suggests. What happens is this fic is, _one thing that certainly cannot be done, will be done_ and we'll see what happens. I will write a drabble about said thing. Of course, the drabble won't be very long, but it won't be two, three lines either. You can also recommend things that shouldn't be done, if you wish. Makes sense?

**Disclaimer: **Leopardus does not own the game Fossil Fighters or Fossil Fighters: Champions. Fossil Fighters and the Nintendo DS systems are trademark of Nintendo. She is stating such here, at the first chapter, so that she doesn't have to state it elsewhere.

**WARNING: **Nothing in this story is serious. At all. A lot of stupidity in this. That is all.

Ready? Here we go.


	2. I Cannot Call Todd a Chicken

_**I cannot call Todd chicken. Or laugh at him for being such. Even if he is one.**_

* * *

**Dina's P.O.V**

Todd had clutched his stomach and groaned, "Ooh, my stomach, I know I shouldn't have had that moldy cheese for my lunch..."

I was skeptical at his claim to be sick. "Moldy cheese? Do you seriously expect me to believe that? I saw what you ate for lunch, I was _with_ you. You do this every time we do something eventful. Stop being chicken and man the fossil up."

Todd was at lost for words. His mandible kept opening, trying to form speech, then closing when he couldn't find the right words. Whatever sound came out of his mouth was all garbled. I found his quite amusing. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"I knew it, you_ are_ chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!" As I proceeded to cluck like an idiot, Todd was silent. He only stared at the ground.

After rolling on the floor and busting my gut laughing, I calmed down and composed myself. Todd was still sulking.

"Todd?"

He was silent.

"Todd, you know I was only joking right? Todd?"

Still not speaking.

"Geez man, you don't have to get all-"

He interrupted me mid sentence."How did you know?"

"How did I know...?"

He repeated himself once more. "Yes, how did you figure it out? I'm half chicken!"

"That is rediculo-" Before I could even finish my thought, feathers started sprouting out from his body and his mouth was replaced by a beak. His arms were replaced with the wings of a chicken and he flew off into the horizon.

**_What?_**


	3. I Cannot Say Balliver Is Just A Ball

**I cannot say Balliver is **_**just**_** a ball.**

* * *

**Rupert's P.O.V**

I don't know what compelled me to do such, but I was in the Bonehemoth again. Out of all places, I had to pick the most unsanitary.

I walked along a path in which I believed was the Bonehemoth's throat. Occasionally, I stopped to dig up a jewel rock or a fossil rock. Finally I reached it's mouth. The whale's tonsil, or Lord Tonzilla, flopped about. He seemed happy. Though how the tonsil can speak or be happy or be _alive_ is still an enigma.

Robinson, the man who assisted Pauleen, Dina, and I escape this creature the first time around was here as well. He looked no different than when we first met. His hair was still in front of his face, obscuring his vision, his clothes were the same. He waved at me before sauntering over.

"Well pat m'back and call me chum! Look who came over to visit, Balliver!"

Look's like he is still talking to that ball. Perhaps I should break the news to him that 'Balliver' is an inanimate object and is not alive?

"C'mon Balliver, don't be shy. Say hello to our guest!"

...Yes. It must be done. For he can finally leave this gigantic whale and actually socialize with humans.

"Greetings Robinson. I don't mean to be a bother but... you do realize that Balliver is not actually real, yes?"

Robinson looked at me as if I were the one who was completely bonkers. He then burst out into hysterical laughter. "You heard that Balliver? He said that you ain't alive! You are quite the card, sonny."

Hm, he refuses to believe me. This is worse than I thought. "I do wish to say I was joking but I am not. You should really stop making conversation with that ball. It is unhealthy. You should be interacting with human beings."

It took a moment or two for it to sink into his head. Then something had happened that I never would have expected.

"Balliver, I choose you!" he threw the ball at me and it grew about ten times its original size and even grew a pair of legs. I can barely recall what happened after that. I can faintly remember screaming in a rather girly tone and running faster than I had ever imagined.

**How can that thing even be alive?**


End file.
